A Whimsy Companion
by Pokemance
Summary: While on his way to Lumiose city a soon to be trainer finds a whimsicott, how will the couple get along. Warning: contains Pokephilia. Rated M for mature scenes
1. A love that is true?

I've been alone since i started my journey, 2 days ago, i was told to go to a nearby city to get a starter but i couldn't reach it before night time, i was in a weird forest and i couldn't feel more lonely, which was fine by me since i was going to see some mags that i packed in my backpack.

As i started pleasuring me, some bushes start to make noise,but ,as i stoped it stoped to, soo i began to pleasure myself once more, but as i was almost done i heard a pokemon shout "WHIMSICOTT!", the shout came from the bushes that had move just moments before, as i pull the bushes apart i see a puddle of liquids flowing out of a female whimsicotts aroused flesh tunnel, i then jump it and start eating her out.

Once i made contact she flinched as she didn't noticed i had found her as i start to suck on her clit she stares down on to me, as i stared back i started to slowdown, seeing this the female whimsicott starts to stand up, afraid of a moonblast to the face i cover my face and say "i'm sorry i'm soo sorry" but the whimsicott had another thing on her mind that soon was on her mouth too, as she gets closer she pushes me down to the ground, and as i prepare for a beating she jumps on me, still covering my face so not to damage my eyes from a moonblast, i start to remember that i had not hidden my dick and that the pokemon could just bite it off, as soo i break my face protection in order to put my head in a 90 degree angle with my feet and then open my eyes, infront of me was the whimsicott looking right at my dick, but her eyes weren't of anger but of lust confused by this i froze, the whimsicott step closer from my thighs to my dick and then touched it with one hand , i was still hard from the mags and this situation was making it harder, the whimsicott then softly licks the tip of my dick, shivers come down my spine, a whimsicott was playing with my dick by her own will and pokephilia isn't ilegal and i wasn't disliking it either, as she starts to kiss the tip of my dick, i felt she deserved something in return too, she started to lick me again and as she grabed my dick i grabed her hips prompting them on top of my head, the whimsicott giggled before resuming back to kissing and liking my dick while rubbing the side up and down, she then arched her head upwards and moaned as i start to eat her out and kissing/sucking on her clit, she looked back on to my face as she shivered, her small hands resting on my tip while her hips were suspended in the air by my hands, the shivers started to become more intense and, seconds later jets of a sweet liquid started to come from her privates as she moaned her name out once more.

Once her orgasm started to fade i hear in my head a sweet female voice say "aww that was soo nice, thank you" i then respond using my voice before giving one final lick "you're soo sweet i couldn't resist" she then responds "and sorry for spying on you, i shouldn't had..." i interrupt her with a clit suck before fliping her to her up right position and before kissing her i say "if you didn't we wouldn't have done this " she put her little paws on my cheeks as the kiss starts, our tongues play in each others mouth rubbing, mixing our salivas, as the kiss breaks a little string of our saliva was the only thing that connected our mouths together, "so may i ask why you were spying on me?" i say as i stared in her eyes waiting for a response that soon came " my former trainer released me here months ago, and... well i have entered in heat and there are no whimsicotts in this route, so when i saw your camp i thought my trainer was back, but then i realised you weren't my trainer as she didn't had a dick and seing you starting to masturbate... well... triggered my heat so i started masturbating too " as she starts to look on to the ground and crying i put my hand on her chin and say to her "well i don't have any pokemon or pokeball but would you like to be my starter?" her eyes shoot open as she stares at me with her amazing yellow eyes "really?" she asks amazed by my question, before kissing her once again i say "soo cute... yes i want you to be my starter".

As the kiss broke a soft "yes" was heard, so i grabbed the whimsicott and brought her into my tent, "i think you will be warmer if you sleep with me... i mean on my sleeping bag with me", she giggles as she starts to enter my sleeping bag,"come here you, i shall 'warm you up' hehehe", i started entering my sleeping bag when all the sudden i felt something wet on my crotch area i then look at the whimsicott as she falls a sleep, she says "ah...i'm glad i meet you...soo warm... good... night",i hug her before going to sleep.

The sun emerged from the horizon and started to wake me up, as my eyes start to open i see the whimsicott staring at me,"how long have you been there staring?" she then responds "not long, you are just soo cute when you sleep" i respond to her "well not as much as you, you are always cute", she giggles then says "aww" and starts to kiss me, as the kiss breaks i say to her "well i was going to lumiose city get a starter but i don't need any more, do you want to see my house?" she blushes and says "you have a house?" as i start to blush i respond "it's my parents house" she giggles and says before kissing me "well...are you asking me to meet your parents?" i blushed more "i guess yes".

As i start to pack things back into my backpack, whimsicott had sit down seing me pack all my stuff, "whimsicott i'm ready let's..." she jumps on my lap and kisses me once more as i hear in my head "...go?" i started walking still with her on my lap, as i start to realise that we were going to slow i unpack my bike and put whimsicott on the basket in front "ready whimsicott" she responds after giggling "ready when you are" i start to peddle faster and faster as we soon are moving as fast as a latias we start to see a little town in front of us, i then say to her "it's on this town, we are almost there".

We stopped in front of a small house, "it's here" she then responds while getting off my bike's basket "it's wonderful", my parents gaze back at me, amazed to see me back, "soo soon son ?" my father asks ignoring the whimsicott,"a whimsicott they are soo rare, son is it yours?" says my mother,"nice to meet you, you have a nice son" my parents stared at me with joy filled eyes as they hug me, as i break free of the hug my mother asks me and whimsicott to enter, my father then whispers to me "son can i see you for a second?" odd as this was i followed my dad to his office.

"Soo what pokemon is your starter? Froakie?that flaming fox? don't tell me it's Chespin? "i respond to my father "i didn't actually go to lumiose city..." my father in response asks "then how do you have a whimsicott?" i then said to him "i found her on the woods while camping , she was released one month ago " my father smiled and said "soo you ask her to be your starter? and she said yes?" i respond "yes" my father looks at me and asks "does this have anything to do with being whimsicott's mating season?" i blushed and stared at the ground "i'll take that as a yes" i then respond to him "how did you know?" my father responds "the way she looks at you son, hum..., it's the same your mother gives me, i see that you have connected with her somehow and that she really likes you, not a common achievement even more in 3 days" even more blushed i ask my father "soo you don't mind?" my father smiles while he starts to pet my hair "as long as you treat her nice,and don't forget the condoms her species can get pregnant of humans" i scream "daad!" he responds "just warning you".

Pokemance: So do you like it? Should i continue? Any opinions about the story?


	2. Slipped in

"Wake up master" said a soft female voice, waking me up, i opened my eyes to see some pokemon pussy, "wake uuup" i withdrawed my tongue from my mouth and punched it inside of the pokemon's pussy, the tip of my tongue collided with a barrier, i didn't think much of it and pressured more on it, "master no please it hurts" she said as my tongue passed a bit of the barrier and a small bit of blood filled my mouth.

It was Whimsicott, "master, you know i'm a virgin..."she said while unmounting my face, i removed my boxers and placed my dick to her entrance fliping her onto her back, "we can deal with that now if you want" i said while rubbing my dick in her entrance,"master not soo rough" she said, "i will take that as...?" i said while rubbing her entrance and squezing her tiny butt,"yes master, just be gentle" she said, i turned to her and said "maybe we are going to fast".

"i think we are taking it to slow..." said Whimsicott "...master, you know i love you" she continued,"i love you too, it's just... i'm afraid of hurting you" i said,"aww...Len, you don't need to worry, i can handle it..."said whimsicott before i interrupt her "and if you don't, i don't want to go to the pokecenter with your lifeless body", she then said "but... i want you..." she grabs my dick and starts licking it "...inside of me" she slams my dick in her mouth, i grabed her head and pulled my dick out of it,"no Whimsy, don't, i just want to..." Whimsicott stares at me and says "i understand..." she floats, sadly to the door,"...i should return to those woods..." i interrupt Whimsy once more "it would break my heart" she then says "why did you asked me to be your starter?"i then respond "well you know... i liked you, you seemed strong, and i couldn't get you out of my head".

"I came, even without a pokeball because i could feel a connection between us, i guess it wasn't real..."said Whimsy before i grab her,"Whimsy, you know i love you" i said,"Len..."said Whimsy, i start to rub her entrance with my fingers,we were standing she was on my lap, "it won't be the same as my dick, but at least you will have me inside of you"i said as i start to penetrate her with a finger,it sliped through her hymen,"Len this doesn't count"she said punching me, the unexpected punch made me fall on my back and whimsy fell straight into my dick,"Len...it's almost in"she said as my tip was halfway through her hymen, blood started to flow down my dick, she was in pain, her hymen was pressuring my dick, slowly her body weight started to make my tip slip ever soo slowly through her hymen untill it stoped, my tip was almost fully through, i grab her hips, this sudden diference in weight made my tip go fully through her hymen.  
Offering no more resistence my dick sliped fully inside of her,"we did it Len...we did it..." she jumps in joy with my dick inside of her "we did it... we are one now Len" as she continued to jump up and down on me i started to thrust up in her rythm,"aww... i'm going to cum Len, you feel amazing" as i hear this i pull out and then thrust it fast back inside completly,"AHHHHHHH" screamed Whimsy,"i just came, awwhaww it feels soo good" i pulled out and rubbed my dick on her pussy and in moments i started to spray her torso with my seed.

Pokemance: looks diferent? i redo the chapter i wasn't happy with it, whimsicott on the previous chapter was sweet and caring and not a naughty selfish munchkin, hope you like it though.


End file.
